Fight Area
The gateway to the Battle Park is located here. A tiny port city where Trainers who love battling more than eating gather. The gateway to the Battle Frontier is located here. Moored at the pier is the ferry to Snowpoint City. |colordark=999 |colormed=b2b2b2 |colorlight=CCC |generation=4 }} Fight Area (Japanese: ファイトエリア Fight Area) is an area of the Battle Zone, northeast of Sinnoh. It is the home of the . In , the Battle Park is replaced by the Sinnoh . Fight Area is the town players will arrive at when first visiting the Battle Zone. In fact, it is the only area of the Zone accessible until the player has visited the and obtained the National Pokédex. Places of interest Battle Park In front of the entrance to the is a spot where will stand on Saturday and Sunday in , where the can battle him. Within Battle Park itself are both the (where Battle Points can be earned) and a building where the earned Battle Points can be redeemed. Battle Frontier Within the Battle Frontier are five battle facilities, including the , where Battle Points can be earned, an Entrance hall, and a marketplace and prize center where Battle Points can be exchanged for items. Demographics Pokémon Diamond and Pearl In , the population of Fight Area is 31. This makes it as large as Snowpoint City, as well as making the Fight Area the largest settlement in the Battle Zone, and a medium-sized settlement by Sinnoh standards. Pokémon Platinum In , the population of Fight Area is 28. This makes it one of the largest settlements in the Battle Zone, and a medium-sized settlement by Sinnoh standards. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items near the gate|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} Trainers Pokémon Diamond and Pearl In , Barry can be battled at the Fight Area on Saturdays and Sundays. After the Elite Four have been defeated 20 times, Barry's Pokémon will each increase in level by 10, and his prize money will increase to 7400. If the chose : 6400 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Barry |game=DP |location=Fight Area |pokemon=6 }} | | | | | | If the chose : 6400 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Barry |game=DP |location=Fight Area |pokemon=6 }} | | | | | | If the chose : 6400 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Barry |game=DP |location=Fight Area |pokemon=6 }} | | | | | | Pokémon Platinum In , Barry can instead be battled at the Survival Area, and he will be at the Fight Area to join the player in a Multi Battle against Elite Four and Sunyshore Gym Volkner. If the chose : Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Fight Area |pokemon=6 }} | | | | | | If the chose : Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Fight Area |pokemon=6 }} | | | | | | If the chose : Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Fight Area |pokemon=6 }} | | | | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |sprite=Spr Pt Flint.png |class2=Leader |classlink2=Gym Leader |name2= |sprite2=Spr Pt Volkner.png |game=Pt |location=Fight Area |prize= 13920 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3 }} | | | }} | | | In the Pokémon Center On certain days, the player can challenge a Trainer who appears in the Pokémon Center. Depending on the game progress, these Trainers will have teams with higher leveled Pokémon upon rematch. |880|2|403|Shinx|♀|22|None|425|Drifloon|♀|22|None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |1320|2|404|Luxio|♀|33|None|425|Drifloon|♀|33|None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} | / / |2|405|Luxray|♀| / / |None|426|Drifblim|♀| / / |None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |640|2|066|Machop|♂|20|None|439|Mime Jr.|♂|20|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |1088|3|067|Machoke|♂|34|None|122|Mr. Mime|♂|32|None|081|Magnemite||30|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |1440|4|067|Machoke|♂|45|None|122|Mr. Mime|♂|43|None|082|Magneton||42|None|081|Magnemite||43|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} / |4|068|Machamp|♂| / |None|122|Mr. Mime|♂| / |None|082|Magneton|| / |None|082|Magneton|| / |None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} Trivia Name origin The name seems to come from the fact that the Fight Area is built around the Battle Park/Battle Frontier, where many Pokémon battles take place. In other languages |zh_cmn=戰鬥區 / 战斗区 |fr_eu=Aire de Combat |de=Kampfareal |it=Area Sfida |ko=파이트에리어 Fight Area |es_eu=Zona de Combate |vi = Khu vực Chiến đấu }} Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations de:Kampfareal es:Zona de Combate fr:Aire de Combat it:Area Sfida ja:ファイトエリア zh:战斗区